Kobieca Solidarność
by nemertesss
Summary: Prawdziwa historia Meduzy. Versja niecenzurowana, aczkolwiek okrojona. Dozwolone od lat 18-stu. Dedykuję stałym bywalczyniom polskich stref zrzutu vel kobietom lotniskowym.


**KOBIECA SOLIDARNOŚĆ**

* * *

**1. **

Suchy trzask skręcanego karku płynnie przeszedł w wilgotno-mięsny odgłos rozrywanego ciała. Zaparłszy się kolanem o bezwładny, poznaczony licznymi otarciami i ranami ciętymi korpus, Kratos gwałtownie przekręcił trzymaną oburącz głowę swej ofiary w przeciwnym kierunku, po czym szarpnął mocno do siebie.

Z rozdartych tętnic szyjnych chlusnęła krew. Zmaltretowane zwłoki Królowej Gorgon Meduzy legły nieruchomo na ziemi, krwawiąc obficie z kikuta szyi w takt ostatnich uderzeń wciąż jeszcze bijącego serca.

Kratos chwycił oderwaną głowę za wężowe sploty włosów, uniósł na wysokość swojej twarzy i uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok rozbitych kilkanaście minut wcześniej uderzeniem jego własnej pięści ust.

Nawet jako potwór o wzroku zdolnym zamienić każdą żywą istotę w kamień, Meduza była nadal piekielnie sexy. Na swoje nieszczęście. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

Nic innego jak właśnie uroda Meduzy, w iście zabójczym połączeniu z wybrednością w doborze kochanków i wręcz legendarnym talentem w jednej z technik _ars amandi_, sprowadziły na nią kłopoty.

Unikanie zakusów wabionych pikantnymi plotkami mężczyzn do łatwych nie należało, ale dzięki sprytowi oraz pomocy sióstr udawało się Meduzie skutecznie wymykać nachalnym zalotnikom i wyprowadzać w pole potencjalnych gwałcicieli. Jednakże, gdy parol zagiął na Meduzę sam Posejdon, sprawa była z góry przesądzona.

Na złość Atenie, z którą od długiego czasu z zaangażowaniem antagonizował, Posejdon zawlókł schwytaną Meduzę do jednej ze świątyń asexualnej bogini wojny i na podłodze tejże świątyni Meduzę zgwałcił.

Atena, mimo wszystkich swoich mocy zbyt słaba, by zwyciężyć w otwartej konfrontacji z o wiele od niej potężniejszym Posejdonem, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, całą swoją wściekłość wyładowała na bezbronnej śmiertelniczce.

Pod pretextem bezczelnej profanacji i obmierzłego świętokradztwa dokonanych rzekomo przez Meduzę, Atena przeistoczyła ją w wężowate monstrum zmieniające w kamień wszystko, na co skieruje swój wzrok.

Wielką miała frajdę i uciechę przy tym, bo uroda Meduzy i zainteresowanie, jakie okazywali jej masowo mężczyźni, mimo faktu, iż sama Atena sexem zainteresowana w ogóle nie była, drażniły małostkową, nadętą boginię niezmiernie.

Rozpuszczenie plotek, jakoby to Meduza perfidnie uwiodła w ogóle nie zainteresowanego nią Posejdona i zwabionego podstępnie do wiadomej świątyni napastowała tam bezwstydnie, dokończyły dzieła.

Tym samym Posejdon upiekł trzy pieczenie przy jednym ogniu: raz, posiadł kobietę, która wpadła mu w oko, dwa, ukarał ją okrutnie za to, że sama nie chciała mu się oddać, trzy, rozjuszył swoją rywalkę Atenę.

Kratos nic osobiście do Meduzy nie miał. Wściekłość mężczyzn, którym odmówiła i los żądnych wrażeń śmiałków, zamienionych przez nią w kamienie, były mu doskonale obojętne. Opowieści o jej urodzie i umiejętnościach działały oczywiście w jakimś stopniu na jego wyobraźnię, ale nie na tyle, by czuł potrzebę ich zweryfikowania.

Los przeciął jednak w końcu ścieżki Kratosa i Meduzy, gdy bogini miłości Afrodyta postanowiła nieoczekiwanie wesprzeć utalentowanego wojownika w wyprawie po mityczną Puszkę Pandory, dając mu sposobność wzbogacenia i tak już imponującego arsenału pilnie doskonalonych na przestrzeni lat zabójczych umiejętności.

Tak jednoznacznie przyjazny gest był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się Kratos ze strony Afrodyty spodziewał. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć w jej szczere intencje po tym, jak mimo całego wysiłku włożonego przez nią w to, by go uwieść, wziął ją naprędce jeden raz, a następnie zostawił ledwie rozgrzaną w łożu, nie czekając nawet do wschodu słońca.

Choć od tamtego zdarzenia minęło wiele lat, nie bardzo wierzył, że Afrodyta mogła mu przez ten czas wybaczyć. Był pewien, że dumna bogini ma jakieś ukryte intencje i wiedział, że powinien mieć się na baczności, nie był jednak w stanie przeniknąć jej zamiarów.

Królowa Gorgon do groźnych przeciwników zdecydowanie się nie zaliczała. No, w każdym razie, nie dla tak wprawnego i doświadczonego zabójcy jak on. Nie miała też żadnych potężniejszych od siebie przyjaciół, którzy mogliby mu się naprzykrzać _post factum, _chcąc ją pomścić. Nic nie wskazywało na pułapkę, a gra warta była świeczki, toteż Kratos propozycję Afrodyty przyjął.

W zasadzie, miał Meduzę tylko zabić. Do rytuału przejęcia magicznej mocy, jaką dysponowała, nic innego konieczne nie było. Jednak libido i wrodzony sadyzm nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz wzięły górę. Zamiast załatwić sprawę szybko i ruszać dalej, Kratos zabawił się najpierw z Meduzą trochę.

Teraz, gdy było już po wszystkim, widok jej pokrytych zakrzepłą krwią ust nadal go podniecał. I to bardzo. Poczuł niedopartą pokusę, by użyć ich dla swojej rozkoszy raz jeszcze...

* * *

**2.**

Tydzień wcześniej, w białych murach pałacu na górze Olimp, Atena przyjmowała Afrodytę.

Spotkania obydwu bogiń nie należały do częstych, a ich relacjom daleko było do poprawnych. Po niesławnym konkursie piękności, który zakończył się zaognieniem i tak już dostatecznie rozbuchanych na Olimpie konfliktów, o dziesięcioletniej wojnie i krwawej rzezi miasta Troja nie wspominając, Atena i Afrodyta widywały się w zasadzie tylko przy okazji oficjalnych uroczystości urzędowych.

Nie tracąc czasu na konwenanse i zbędne wstępy, bogini wojny przeszła od razu do _meritum_:

− Zapewne domyślasz się, z jakiej okazji to spotkanie.

Afrodyta uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo.

− Powiedzmy, że mam _pewne_ podejrzenia.  
− Ach, to twoje zamiłowanie do eufemizmów.  
− Flirt nie znosi dosłowności, Ateno. Ale cóż ty możesz o tym wiedzieć...  
− Mniejsza o te bzdety! − ucięła Atena nie kryjąc irytacji. − Chodzi o Meduzę.  
− Tak właśnie myślałam.  
− Ta bezwstydna szmata stanowczo za dużo sobie pozwala.  
− Co by nie mówić, po tym jak zmieniłaś ją w pół-kobietę, pół węża, intryguje mężczyzn jeszcze bardziej.  
− Bezczelny gad. Sama nie wiem, czemu byłam dla niej aż tak łaskawa.  
− Istotnie, świętokradztwo karze się zwykle śmiercią. Co najmniej.  
− Sądziłam, że życie w postaci wężowo-ludzkiej hybrydy będzie dla niej wystarczającą nauczką. Ale jak widać, nie dało to tej zepsutej wywłoce do myślenia.  
− Najwyraźniej nie.  
− Cóż za imponująca powściągliwość w słowach, moja droga! − Atena wykrzywiła usta w brzydkim grymasie. − Doszły mnie słuchy, że kiedy powtórzono ci wiadome plotki, klęłaś jak szewc przez blisko kwadrans.

Afrodyta nie uznała za stosowne skomentować. Atena kontynuowała prześmiewczym tonem:

− Meduza, królowa zapierających dech w piersiach pocałunków i nieziemskich pieszczot ustami!

Afrodyta zmarszczyła nieznacznie swoje idealne brwi, jednak milczała nadal.

− Językowi Meduzy nie dorównuje wyrafinowaniem język żadnej innej!

Na policzki Afrodyty wystąpił lekki rumieniec. Podjudzona tą reakcją Atena postanowiła zadać ostateczny cios:

− W porównaniu z jej umiejętnościami, umiejętności boskiej Afrodyty...

Rumieniec bogini miłości przybrał zdecydowanie ciemniejszy odcień. Afrodyta zacisnęła karmazynowe wargi tak mocno, że jej pełne, lubieżne usta zaczęły wyglądać jak wąski, ciemnoczerwony ślad po głębokim cięciu brzytwą.

− ...są jak umiejętności dojrzałego melona z wyciętą w skorupie dziur...  
− Zamilcz!

Atena zachichotała. Afrodyta opanowała się szybko.

− Sprawa jest naprawdę poważna − stwierdziła. − Musimy działać.  
− Chociaż w tej jednej kwestii zgadzasz się ze mną.  
− Moim zdaniem, nie ma sensu marnować czasu i energii na półśrodki.  
− Nie ma sensu, zaiste.  
− Pozbądźmy się tej bezczelnej kurwy! Lepiej późno niż wcale.  
− Ścieżki twoich myśli, Afrodyto, biegną zaskakująco podobnie do moich.  
− Trzeba to załatwić szybko i bez szumu. Potrzebny będzie ktoś zaufany i skuteczny.  
− Chyba mam kogoś odpowiedniego.  
− Tak? Ciekawam, któż to taki.

Atena spojrzała Afrodycie w oczy i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

− Nie, nie powiesz mi, że to ten wytatuowany, łysy prymityw z...  
− Prymityw, czy nie, nadaje się doskonale.  
− Tak, nadaje się. Do zbijania i niczego więcej − Afrodyta naburmuszyła się jak mała dziewczynka.  
− Doprawdy, moja droga, tak przeżywać jedną nieudaną schadzkę sprzed lat...  
− Odezwała się expertka od schadzek.  
− Mniejsza o twoje miłosne porażki. Nie chcę zlecać zabicia tej szmaty wprost. Gdyby to się rozniosło, mój wizerunek mógłby ucierpieć. Zrobimy tak. Wyznaczę mu jakąś tam misję. Tyle ich już wykonał dla Olimpu, że na pewno się nie zorientuje, że to tylko przykrywka.  
− _A propos_. To prawda, że chcesz przebudować Ateny, i że Ares zgodził się ci pomóc?  
− Tak. Nudzi mnie już ta stara zabudowa. Czas na zmiany. Ares zniszczy miasto, małe robaczki grzecznie odbudują. Ale czemu wspominasz o tym?  
− Można by wykorzystać sytuację.  
− Świetny pomysł! Ocalenie Aten! Zabicie Aresa! To ci dopiero misja! − Atena aż klasnęła w dłonie.  
− Na pewno bardzo się temu twojemu łysemu troglodycie spodoba. W końcu ma z Aresem na pieńku.  
− Oj ma. Doskonale to wymyśliłaś. Przy tak trudnym zadaniu będzie potrzebował naszego wsparcia. Ja nim stosownie pokieruję, a ty objawisz mu się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, proponując władzę nad mocami Meduzy w zamian za jej głowę.  
− Czemu ja?  
− Żeby autentyczniej wypadło. Poza tym, mówiłam już, że nie chcę, żeby łączono mnie z tym w jakikolwiek sposób.  
− No dobrze, ale co potem?  
− Jak to, potem?  
− No, jak już ją zabije. Odwołamy jego misję?  
− Nie. Wtedy całą przykrywkę szlag trafi. Po wszystkim niech kontynuuje.  
− A jak mu się uda?  
− Co, zabić Aresa? Żartujesz? Niemożliwe. To tylko zwykły śmiertelnik. Nie ma z moim bratem żadnych szans. Będzie musiał zrezygnować. Albo zginie. Co w sumie było by najlepszym rozwiązaniem, bo zaczął się ostatnio znowu burzyć i domagać, żebyśmy dotrzymali naszej części umowy i uwolnili go wreszcie od tych jego koszmarów.  
− Nie dość, że prymityw, to jeszcze do tego naiwny.  
− Na szczęście dla nas, moja droga. Na szczęście dla nas.

Atena rozlała ambrozję do srebrnych pucharów i obie boginie, zadowolone z siebie, wypiły za powodzenie misternego planu, nie przypuszczając nawet, jak dalece finał zainicjowanych przez nie beztrosko wydarzeń miał wszystkich wkrótce zaskoczyć...


End file.
